Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric cable. Furthermore, the invention relates to the use of the electric cable as a control line for a welding device, in particular in the automotive industry.
Prior Art
Welding devices, in particular welding robots for automated industrial applications, require for their control electric cables which can withstand high stresses. It is required that such electric cables are flame-retardant according to different standards such as IEC 60332-2, VDE 0482-265-2-2 and EN 50265-2-2. Furthermore, they must be able to be withstand contact with welding beads, i.e. metal which melts and sprays during welding, over a long period of time
For the functional control of electric cables, control lights, such as, for example LEDs, can be provided on these. However, this control possibility has not existed for electric cables for welding devices until now. Even electric cables known today without control lights, which are used in welding devices, must be replaced regularly, as an exposure of cable wires occurs very often due to the rough conditions during welding. Conventional electric cables with control lights could not withstand these conditions even in the short term. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an electric cable which has a particularly high resistance to welding conditions and which can be used as a control line for a welding device, and which has at least one control light.